hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
BABEL's Ranking Matches Begin
|image = |kanji = BABELランキング戦、開始 |romaji = BABEL Rankingu Sen, Kaishi |airdate = August 24, 2012 |episode = 8th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = A Crude Panic on the Beach! |next = On Such a Beautiful Moonlit Night }}BABEL's Ranking Matches Begin (BABELランキング戦、開始, BABEL Rankingu Sen, Kaishi) is the eighth episode of season one, first aired on August 24, 2012. Synopsis In Alayzard, at the front of the dimension gate, Zechs Doltrake wants Phil to show his strength, by fighting against him. Phil showed him his power to take down the guards behind him easily in one blow, and when he was about to fight him, Emperor Balaam has seen enough, telling him that the "enemy" of Alayzard, particularly Akatsuki, was not there. And so, Phil moved on to the gate to travel to Earth, which left Risty worried about Akatsuki. Meanwhile, in JPN BABEL High School, Kaidou showed up behind Akatsuki, telling him that he is participating in the Babel ranking tournament, like the rest of the students. Kaidou also told Akatsuki that the other guys want to defeat him as their main target, though Akatsuki told him that he will defeat those guys in one attack, so that he will be promoted to Class A once the tournament ends. Kaidou doesn't know if he is going to fight him as well. Miu called Akatsuki to meet with her, Kuzuha, and Izumi. The two girls told Akatsuki that everyone, mainly the other guys, are looking at Miu, especially when Miu is wearing a uniform that almost exposed her breasts. Kaidou told Akatsuki that a only a few students from Class A are going to fight him, including the Student Council, whom they are participating in the tournament as well, but not until the next day. Then, the four members of the Student Council, Kyouya, Haruka, Minami, and Ryouhei finally showed up, and Kyouya just saw that Akatsuki just had his own team. Kaidou told Akatsuki that he knows Kyouya already, while Haruka just knows Kaidou as a slacker. Akatsuki challenged Kyouya to a fight in the tournament, but Kyouya declined his challenge, because he has to attend a meeting at the summit, since Kyouya is still a member of COCOON. However, Kyouya will participate on the final day at the tournament to fight against Akatsuki, though Haruka told Akatsuki that before he will fight against Kyouya, he will have to go through her, Minami, and Ryouhei. Akatsuki looked forward to that fight. As the other Student Council members left, Haruka wants to talk to Miu about something. Kyouya then left, and will probably look forward to fight Akatsuki. As the bell rang, the organizer of the tournament explained the rules, as it goes: everyone will fight each other, taking a break or not, and if anyone defeated one student in a higher rank, he or she will be promoted. Anyone who is defeated and unable to continue will be disqualified, and cheating will count as a disqualification, as they are being monitored. Since Miu never heard of the "lifted restrictions", Kuzuha explained to her that not only does their ADs create weapons, but it makes them change their clothes, which means that they can wear their battle armors. Miu, however, still feels embarrassed about the battle armor she is wearing, which leaves her breast almost exposed. And when Akatsuki teased Miu for telling the other guys who stared at her that she has been watching a dirty anime and tried wearing the sexy swimsuits, she shrieks. The Babel Ranking Tournament has begun, and Kuzuha, officially the team leader of Team 08, Izumi, and Miu already defeated one team, leaving Akatsuki not to fight. Kuzuha said that there are 39 teams from Classes A to E participating, and since one team was beaten, there are only 38 teams remaining. Akatsuki released his Laevateinn to defeat another team, whom they were hidden underground. Then, he knows that there are a couple of more teams hiding in the bushes, and as they came out, Akatsuki and the girls are surrounded. Fortunately, Akatsuki still beat the other teams easily. Elsewhere, in the analysis room, the proctors have witnessed that most of the students are already defeated by Kuzuha's team, and the instructor from before knew that Akatsuki, while on Kuzuha's team, already have his power that is equal to the members of the Student Council. Then, Haruka has heard enough about Akatsuki, and despite hiding her feelings for him, ignoring what Minami and Ryouhei told her about him, she decides that she will fight him by nightfall when she thinks of him as her "enemy". Suddenly, when the sun is setting, the system was destroyed and proctors were unconscious. Later that night, Akatsuki thought about taking a bath. Miu doesn't like that idea after she imagined taking a bath with him. There was a scene with Akatsuki entering the hot springs with Miu, Kuzuha, and Izumi, but it was just Miu's imagination. Kuzuha sensed some presence, as the Student Council showed up wearing their battle suits already. Haruka did say that she will fight Akatsuki on the next day, but she immediately challenged him to a fight. He accepted her challenge and decides that he will fight the Student Council alone. Miu asked Haruka why does she want to fight him, and when Ryouhei almost answered her question for Haruka, Miu became very angry at Akatsuki for what he did to Haruka on the beach, and she angrily hoped that he will lose to them. Later, before the battle started, Haruka set up a barrier so that no one will interfere, and Ryouhei explained to Akatsuki how the promotion goes, meaning that even if they lose to the Student Council, Akatsuki and the girls are still going to be promoted, since they already defeated some teams with higher rankings. The battle began with Haruka fighting alone against Akatsuki, and he easily dodged her attacks and he attacked her when she is in midair, causing her to fall down, but she landed safely to the ground. Akatsuki was about to defeat Haruka, until Minami and Ryouhei attacked him with their combined power of earth and fire. Minami and Ryouhei don't want Haruka to fight alone, and they convince her that they must fight together to defeat him. Then, Akatsuki survived that attack, even with a scratch on his face. The Student Council were going to unleash their powers from their weapons, until their powers vanished. Akatsuki was about to finish them off with one final attack, when suddenly, Kaidou interfered by stopping Akatsuki's finishing blow. The reason for doing that is that Kaidou told Akatsuki and the Student Council that there was an emergency during the tournament, mainly because the system was destroyed, as does the barrier in Babel. And to make things worse, there was an explosion at the very same place where Miu, Kuzuha, and Izumi are right now, and Akatsuki rushed to find them, hoping that Miu is unharmed. Category:Season one Category:Episode